The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Terminal assemblies for compressors may be used to provide electric current to various inner components of the compressor. To connect the terminal assembly to an electric current, a plug may be used. These plugs are typically formed of a flexible material.